The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying information corresponding to effective function keys of a camcorder so that the camcorder may be easily manipulated, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for displaying information indicating which function keys of the camcorder are effective function keys for changing the operating mode from the present operating mode when an input key signal is not effective.
Generally, since a photographer should view both an electronic viewfinder (hereinafter referred to as "EVF") showing a picture of what is to be photographed and the area in front of the EVF when photographing objects with a camcorder, the user cannot directly view the function keys provided on the camcorder. Therefore, the user cannot recognize which function keys correspond to effective keys for altering the present operating mode because the camcorder only displays information indicating the present operating mode on a monitor. Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 04096580, published on Mar. 27, 1992, solves the above problems. The prior art provides an operating mode display and a gazing point detecting device enabling a user to easily change the operating mode of the camcorder by looking through a finder.